Vanilla Milkshake
by itsmar
Summary: A tired, conflicted Sasuke, a typical Naruto, and a Sakura who is troubled by her own view on Sasuke. Rated T for mild language.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first story on here but I have high hopes for it! Please read it and let me know your thoughts. I'd appreciate them a lot! **

After a long day of helping people with what he considered to be "stupid problems" and dealing with Naruto's constant talking, Sasuke wanted nothing more than to shower and go straight to bed. "Come on, Sasuke! A bowl of some delicious ramen will make you sleep better!" The Uchiha's best friend said a little too enthusiastically for Sasuke's mood at the time. "And besides, why do you want to go home so fast? Let's talk for a bit. We can enjoy some ramen and-" "Naruto, the last thing I want right now is to hear your voice. I'm not hungry. I'll see you tomorrow, alright?" Sasuke cut his friend off and started heading towards the street that would lead him home. "Suit yourself you asshole." Naruto shouted at the back of the boy's body, grunting a little. _You'd think after the way we all welcomed him back home he'd be a little nicer, that asshole._ Naruto thought to himself as he entered his favorite ramen shop of all time.

It had been half a year since Sasuke's return to Konoha and it seemed like people were over his return. He was only talked about by the young girls who giggled and blushed as they had back when he was a young kid. As he made his way home, old memories started popping up in his head and he couldn't help but stop in front of the bench before him. This was one of the spots he tried to overlook the most. He remembered the night he left Sakura there unconscious a bit too perfectly and it still upset him that the memory wouldn't go away. Even when he was away doing what he thought was right by joining Orochimaru he couldn't help but feel… guilt? Tonight was the first time he let his thoughts get the best of him. In the six months he'd spent back in the Leaf Village, he never once had dared to think about the night he had left.

"You know, I used to come here nightly and cry until my eyes couldn't take it anymore. For some reason, I thought it was entirely my fault. "If only I had been stronger and of more use to him", I'd say to myself. " The girl behind Sasuke let out a light chuckle and took a seat on the bench directly in front of said guy. "I eventually realized no matter how hard I had tried I never would've been of importance to you. And honestly, I have to thank you for that. If it weren't for you leaving Konoha and I here that night I'd probably still have the silly thoughts of you and I in my mind. " The words stung into Sasuke's ears and he couldn't understand why. The girl stood after a few seconds of silence. Her face was directly under Sasuke's and only about 4 inches of space between them.

"Sakura…"

"It's interesting that we're both here tonight. I hadn't come to this bench in a long time. Do you come here often?"

"Sakura, I-"

"No, actually, I don't want you to say anything… It sucks, you know? You walk back into my life and everyone expects me to fall for you. Hell, even Ino asked me if I was going to bring back the old rivalry. I don't wa-"

"I'm sorry." The words came out in a whisper. But they were strong enough to burn into the girl's ears. She stared up at his face and she could tell he was trying hard to show no emotion.

For some reason, she grabbed his face firmly but lightly enough to give him the option to free himself if he so desired to. He didn't. She stood on her tipytoes to reach his cheek and gave it a gentle peck. "Who the hell am I kidding? Damn you Sasuke Uchiha. You have my heart deep in your pocket." The pink haired girl whispered before letting go of the now very confused Sasuke.

"Sakura, are you drunk?" the question made the girl laugh a little. "No, I haven't had a good drink in a while, actually. I'm tired. Bye, Sasuke." Sakura sighed and started heading home and for some reason, Sasuke felt obliged to follow. Who knows? She could get robbed or attacked or something. It is his duty to protect and help people, right? "What are you doing?" She stopped and turned to face Sasuke snatching him out of his thoughts. "Let's get a drink." He intended for that to come out as a question but it sounded more like a command. Sakura raised a questioning eyebrow and sighed again. "I'm really tired. And _you_ probably don't want to be around me after I've had a few drinks." She pointed her finger at him and laughed a little.

He couldn't help but smirk. He could tell she was beat. He was too. Still, he wanted her with him tonight. "Come on, Sasuke. I'll make us a milkshake at my place." She took his hand and it surprised her a bit that her hear felt a bit heavier at the touch just like it had back when they were young. She shook the thought away and started making her way to her house.

The inside of Sakura's house was pretty much exactly what Sasuke had expected it to be. It was organized except for her dining table which was cluttered with papers that seemed to be from the hospital where she worked. She had pictures around the whole living room area but the one that Sasuke stared at first was the one she had sitting in her coffee table. Team seven. Sakura followed his gaze and smiled. "I actually have yours, you know, your copy of the picture. It's in a drawer in my room if you want it." "Hn." Sasuke replied not removing his eyes from the picture. "I'll take that as a yes. Just remind me to give it to you before you leave tonight." Sakura replied opening the fridge door.

"Now, Mr. Uchiha, don't lie to me. Tell me how it tastes" Sakura sat across from Sasuke on her living room floor and watched as the dark haired boy took his first sip of the fresh strawberry milkshake. After a short pause, he looked up at Sakura and said "Eh" and continued to take another sip. Sakura scrunched up her nose and playfully glared at her companion.

The night went on and before they knew it, the clock in Sakura's kitchen stated that it was 3:20 a.m. "Holy shit! I have to be at work at 6!" Sakura jumped up from the floor and grabbed the now empty glasses that once contained strawberry milkshake. "I'm sorry, Sasuke. I know you have to be up early too. I kept you up." Sasuke shrugged and lay down on the floor. He really didn't mind. It was actually the most at ease he'd felt since coming back to Konoha.

After washing the glasses and putting them away, Sakura walked over to where Sasuke appeared to be asleep on the floor. _Should I wake him up? _She thought to herself. _Are you insane? Just let him rest! He'll wake up on his own! _Her little inner self responded. Sakura licked her lips and looked at the clock. _I'm too tired for thinking. I'll just sleep on the couch so he thinks it happened to me too._ She brought two blankets: One for her and the other for the guy who was now in deep sleep. She ever so lightly placed the blanket over Sasuke and then made herself comfortable on the couch. Before drifting off into sleep, she let her mind wander back to when things seemed to be great. Back when Sasuke, Naruto, and her waited on Kakashi and got mad at him for being late all the time. Training together, eating together, even the times when she had to stop Naruto and Sasuke's bickering over everything. Those were the moments she held closest to her heart.

_Creek!_

Sakura shot up from the couch and focused her eyes on Sasuke.

"Sorry, I was trying not to wake you." Said guy mumbled quickly putting his hands in his pockets. Sakura yawned and smiled. "What time is it anyway?" She asked stretching. "5:40" Sasuke replied, his eyes following her every move. "Oh shit, I have to get ready for work. Give me a second I'll be right back!" the girl almost shouted running towards her bedroom. The tired Uchiha said nothing yet started making his way to the front door. "Here, Sasuke." Her voice startled him a bit as he was expecting her to take longer than an actual second. He looked down at the picture in her hand. Exactly as he had left it.

"Hn" The Uchiha took the picture and turned to exit Sakura's home.

"Sasuke… I'm glad you came back."

The words made the boy smile. Just a little bit though, don't get too excited.

"The milkshake was good. Make a vanilla one next time."

The girl's tired eyes seemed to light up a little at the response. "Feel free to come over whenever you're in need of one." She replied, closing the door as her old teammate stepped out.

The moment she couldn't hear his footsteps anymore, she started squealing around her living room bringing her back to age thirteen again. "I need to remember to buy vanilla ice cream!"

**I hope it was worth you guys' time. I'm thinking I'll continue a few more chapters. Let me know what you think, please. Thank you for taking the time to read it. **


	2. Chapter 2

**I changed the ending to this chapter so many times. I wanted it to be cute and cheesy and I think I achieved it! I believe the next chapter will be the last so I'll try and make that one as soon as possible. Thank you for the reviews. Enjoy!**

It had been a few weeks since Sakura's night in with Sasuke and since then she hadn't heard or seen him at all. He'd pop into her thoughts here and there and it kind of made her anxious. She wanted to see him again. _Damn it, I'm starting to get annoying again_ the pink haired girl thought to herself as she searched for the band-aids with the shuriken shapes on them, to meet her young patient's request.

She found them and was making her way back to the young patient's room when she caught a glimpse of a familiar figure in one of the rooms.

"…Naruto? What are you doing here?"

"Oh…uh…hey, Sakura-chan. Are you the one that's gonna help me?" the boy's nervous response made her slightly suspicious. "Yes, I am. What's going on?" She put her hands on her hips and walked into Naruto's room. "You might want to consider getting new receptionists then. I specifically told that girl not to get you." Naruto admitted looking everywhere but where Sakura was standing "Naruto! Tell me what happened! I see you have a black eye and a patch of blood on your left thigh. What happened?" Sakura tried to sound annoyed so that he'd stop fighting her and just tell her. It worked. "Why am I the only one getting bitched at? Sasuke started it! He's right across from me in the other room! Go ask him!" Naruto replied with a whiny tone. "You two will never grow out of this, will you?" Sakura half-jokingly asked walking out of Naruto's room.

"Did you request to not see me today as well, Sasuke?" Sakura poked her head through the door with a smile. "Hn?" Sasuke raised an eyebrow in confusion. Sakura let out a light chuckle and walked inside the room. "So I hear you and your friend got into a little cat fight." Sakura teased sitting up on the counter. Sasuke gave her a glare and then lifted up his shirt. "He bit me."

Sakura blinked twice and cleared her throat. "He bit you and so you punched him?" she asked trying to not drool over the masterpiece Sasuke had just presented to her. The Uchiha gave a nod and then let go of his shirt causing it to come back down over his body. "Don't you have a patient?" Sakura's head shot up as she remembered the little boy waiting for his band-aid. "Shit! I'll be right back!" She said before disappearing out of the room.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

"You two should be fine. I don't want to see either of you in here over stupid crap like this." Sakura warned handing Sasuke back his shirt. Naruto grunted and glared at Sasuke who casually put his shirt on paying no attention to his best friend. "Hey, Sakura, we're still meeting up for dinner, right?" Naruto asked before heading out of the hospital. "Oh, yeah, I had forgotten. I think I can make it as long as you guys can." Sakura replied glancing at Sasuke hoping he'd realize that mostly was aimed at him. "We'll be there. See you at six!" The blond boy wrapped his arm around Sasuke's neck forcing him to walk out of the hospital together. Sakura shook her head smiling at both fools. She was glad Sasuke was back.

The rest of her shift carried out quite smoothly. Nothing too tragic had come in and she was glad because she wanted to go home and prepare herself for her night out with her teammates. As she sent her last patient home, she glanced over at the clock and noted that she'd have plenty of time to get ready. _Maybe I'll wear that mascara Ino gave me… And I can wear that dark blue dress that makes my ass look amazing_ she giggled to herself at the image of her in the dress and made her way out of the hospital.

Making her way home, Sakura noticed Sasuke a few yards away. She stood for a moment pondering whether or not she should say hi. When she decided she'd just go home she realized the Uchiha was already making his way towards her. She smiled and fixed her shirt a little. "How's the bite?" She asked once he stood directly in front of her. Sasuke smirked a bit and said nothing, keeping his eyes locked on Sakura's. Upon noticing this sudden eye contact, Sakura could feel her cheeks burning; Sasuke could definitely see them too.

"After dinner, I'd like to taste that vanilla milkshake." Sasuke _teased_ knowing it would make her a tad bit redder. "No Naruto though." He added, putting his hands in his pockets. "Right….okay. Bring pajamas this time though." Sakura smiled and ran a hand through her hair. "See you soon, Sasuke-_kun"_ the pink haired girl added emphasis on the 'kun' part causing Sasuke to smirk yet again. _This girl _he thought to himself as she walked away.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Naruto paced around hands in his pockets and eyes closed. "I'm starving! Let's go in already! She can meet us at our table." The boy groaned continuing his pacing. "She'll be here. Sit down." Sasuke muttered looking up at the sky. The sun was starting to set which cause the sky to have these beautiful pink and orange colors. He wasn't one to normally pay attention to these things but tonight it was too beautiful to ignore…

"Hey guys. Sorry I'm late." Both guys turned their heads to look at their pink haired friend. It was Naruto's expression who summed it all up. He was in awe. She looked stunning. No, it was more than that. You'd think she had just stepped out of a magazine or something.

"…Guys?"

"Oh! Right! Let's go in!"

Once seated, both guys couldn't help staring at the green eyed girl before them. Said girl wasn't even aware that they were staring; she was too busy reading the menu. _God Damn_ Sasuke thought to himself, taking in every inch of this beautiful girl he'd been blessed with. "May I take your orders?" the mildly annoying voice caused Sasuke to snap out of his insane thoughts and return to reality. "Yeah, I think I'll try today's special and some water to drink." Sakura was first to reply, handing the waitress the menu as she did so. "Uh, I want that too." Naruto added blinking and then grinning at the girl. "Make it three. And bring some Sake." Sasuke folded his menu and threw it on top of Naruto's. The girl nodded and made her way to the kitchen with the menus.

"Wow guys, I was kinda hoping you'd get different thinks so I could steal food from you." Sakura teased, folding her arms over her chest. "What's with the Sake?" Naruto asked, turning to Sasuke along with Sakura. The dark haired boy gave a shrug and looked at Sakura. "Just in the mood for it."

After a delicious meal and an entire bottle of Sake, the three friends decided it was time to head out. Naruto was first to leave, giving Sakura a hug and Sasuke a playful punch in his arm. He mumbled something about needing Hinata in his bed and then disappeared leaving the other two to find their own way home.

Sakura was a little out of it, laughing at random things and giving Sasuke constant glances. "Come on, you owe me dessert." Sasuke smirked and grabbed Sakura's arm lightly leading her home. "You know, I've always wondered what type of cologne you wear." Sakura half slurred once they had reached her front door. Sasuke said nothing but leaned in a little, mostly to tease her but also to grab they key from her. "Did you always wear this? I mean, before you left?" The girl asked stepping inside her apartment, holding on to Sasuke's shirt in case gravity took over her.

"No." Sasuke replied once they were both inside Sakura's slightly messy kitchen. "Are you staying?" She asked, sitting up on her kitchen counter to remove her shoes. Sasuke raised an eyebrow at her. "Are you staying again tonight? It feels less lonely in here when you're around." Sasuke knew she wasn't just referring to him being in her apartment. It was nice to hear since she'd never really shown much interest when he had just come back. "We'll see." The Uchiha replied, sitting next to her on the counter.

Instead of drinking the promised milkshake, both teammates decided it'd be more interesting to continue drinking Sake. Sasuke had never heard Sakura laugh harder than she did that night. He couldn't help but chuckle every time she tried to stop herself from laughing by covering her mouth. "I'm glad tomorrow's Saturday… we both have the day off." Sakura slurred trying to stand. As soon as her feet hit the ground she realized how bad of a decision it had been and fell on her back. She closed her eyes and started laughing again; stretching her arms out so Sasuke could help her up. He ignored her arms and picked her up by her waist. He didn't let go of her once she was on her feet; partly because she could very easily fall back down again, but he also didn't want to let go.

She looked up at him and smiled. Before Sasuke could even think about smiling back, the girl wrapped her arms around him tightly. "I've missed you so much, Sasuke. The first time I saw you, well, I wanted to smack you." She buried her face into his shirt. He wrapped his arms around her and took in the scent of her shampoo. And this is how they stood for about 2 minutes: Wrapped in each other's arms in Sakura's kind of small kitchen.

"Sakura…"

She looked at the sound of her name to see the gorgeous man who had her heart.

He smiled and lowered his head a little.

Sakura quickly grabbed his face and placed her trembling lips on his. Without any hesitation, the boy returned the kiss pulling the girl closer to him.

He had never felt more at home than in this girl's arms.


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm super proud of this chapter. I think I ended the story pretty well! Enjoy!**

_This is it, Sakura. You've officially fucked up. _

_But… he leaned towards me! He wanted me to kiss him…right…?_

_Well whether he wanted to or not, it happened and now he's disappeared. He's not good for me. From now on no more thoughts of Uchiha Sas- _

**THUD**

"What the hell? I was running on the right side, you moron!" The sweaty pink haired girl hissed, rubbing her forehead, still on the ground. "Sakura" she shot her head up the moment she heard the familiar voice. There he stood hands inside his pockets, no expression on his face, Sasuke Uchiha.

As the girl rose, Sasuke couldn't help but notice how great and long her legs looked. He was forced to wonder just how soft they'd feel…

After realizing he'd been just staring at her in silence, he looked away and started to speak. "Well, I'll um, I'll see you around." Sakura said before he could talk. "Wait," the boy started to say pulling his hands out of his pockets. The girl turned to face him again, a questioning look on her face. "Follow me." The Uchiha ordered, making his way out of the field Sakura had been running on. Sakura followed, surprising them both; neither said a word though.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Once Sakura set foot in the Uchiha territory, she felt forced to stop. No one had ever come here besides the only Uchiha himself. "Sasuke…" the boy turned at the sound of his name and motioned for her to follow him. "It's not like someone will mind you being here." He half-jokingly said. Sakura swallowed hard and followed the Uchiha until they reached a house slightly bigger than the rest.

"Is this… is this where you live?"

"Yeah"

"Are you sure you want me to-"

"Sakura, shut up"

She blinked and simply followed the moron into the house. How dare he just tell her to shut up? Anyway, inside the house, Sasuke made his way to his room and stood near the door as Sakura observed. "It's big… A lot bigger than my room." Sakura admitted giving Sasuke a warm smile. "I see you've found a place for the picture." The girl continued as she swept her hand across the frame.

_You just said you wouldn't mess around with the Uchiha anymore, you moron!_

Sakura looked down, covering her eyes from Sasuke's sight and hugged herself. She knew the boy had been nothing but trouble pretty much since she developed feelings for him back when she was just a kid. "Hey, I've gotta go. I have an afternoon shift today and I have to go get ready." The girl lied, still not looking the boy in the eyes. "Liar" the boy responded with a glare. The girl gasped a little and looked up at him. "Okay. Fine. I've gotta go because it's not fair that you come back into my life, flirt in your own weird way, kiss me and then disappear." The girl's green eyes seemed to turn a bit darker as she spoke. "I didn't kiss you." His voice came out a lot calmer than expected. "Fuck you, Sasuke Uchiha!" Sakura pushed past said boy and sped off, hands shaking from all the sudden mixed emotions.

Up on the tress, the girl's vision began to blur from the tears that were forcing their way to her eyes causing her to stop. She sat on a big branch and brought her knees up towards her chest. _He's nothing but trouble, that Sasuke. _A few seconds after, the girl could sense the dark haired ninja near so she stood up, ready to hurt him if she felt like she needed to.

The Uchiha couldn't help but smirk when he saw her position: Ready to attack him. His smirk only made the girl angrier, causing her to grab a kunai knife and hold it in front of her. "Don't you dare come near me, Sasuke." She threatened. Amused, the Uchiha tilted his head to the side and took a few steps toward her. She didn't think twice before going straight towards him, kunai in hand ready to attack. In almost a split second, the boy grabbed her wrist and pushed her back trapping the pink haired girl between the tree and his body.

She gasped as she felt the pain in her wrist spread, letting go of the kunai. "You just tried to attack a member of the ANBU, Haruno Sakura." His whisper made the girl cringe. Desperate, she did the only thing she could and stomped hard on the boy's left foot. It did little to nothing as the speedy Sasuke stepped back enough to avoid her hit but still have her against the tree. The smirk appeared on his face again, hinting a bit of cockiness. The girl returned the smirk and soon after the branch they were standing on started to collapse. As the branch fell off, Sakura kneed her opponent in the stomach and escaped his grip.

She ran as fast as she could into Naruto's favorite restaurant and took a seat. "I'll have the house special, please." She said to the waitress as she prepared to heal her wrist. She tapped her foot impatiently, fearing that she was already being tracked down by Sasuke. "AH!" she shrieked as the girl put her plate of food on the table. "Oh, I'm sorry. I'm a bit jumpy I guess. Heh." Sakura blushed a little waving the confused girl off.

"I'll have what she's having." The green eyed girl froze at sound of the too familiar voice. Taking a seat to her left, which was purposely done in case she tried to escape, the dark haired ninja casually grabbed the girl's drink and took a sip. "I have to admit you picked a good spot. If I didn't know your scent so well it would've taken me a lot longer to find you." He said after a few seconds of silence. "So you're admitting to practically being a dog, Sasuke?" the girl replied a lot confidently than she felt. Her question made him chuckle, as he took another drink of water. "I don't want to talk to you anymore. Your presence does nothing good for me. Quite honestly, you do nothing but keep me unfocused on my tasks." The girl almost hissed, preparing to leave.

Sasuke grabbed her hand and yanked her down to her seat again. She could tell what she said had made him _feel _something. But what was it? Was he hurt, angry, insulted, annoyed, or all of the above? He didn't let go and she didn't even try to force him to. It would just cause unwanted attention. "You're wrong about pretty much everything. I've been the biggest motivation in your entire ninja path. At first it was to get me to pay attention to you. Then it was to bring me back. Now it's to keep me on my toes." That was probably the longest she'd heard the boy speak since he'd returned home. She wouldn't let him see that what he'd said had actually hit her pretty hard as for the most part, this was true. "You are the last damn thing on my mind, you cocky little bastard. Now let go of me. I have things to do and if you think I'm working my ass off endlessly to impress you then you have to be out of your demented little mind." Sakura snapped, slamming her hand down on the counter. Sasuke gripped her hand tighter; forcing her to remain seated and dragged her bowl of ramen over to his side.

The girl glared at him as he quietly ate as if nothing was wrong. When his bowl arrived, he ate that too and it was only after he paid for both meals that allowed Sakura to stand; still not letting go of her.

Outside, the moon had appeared and most of the shops around the two ninja were either already closed or starting to. There were few men rushing home from work and aside from bug noises and low, distant murmurs, the village was pretty quiet. Sasuke started walking, his left hand secure and tight on Sakura's right hand. The girl knew where they'd be going before they had even started walking.

The bench was just as it was any other day. The only thing different was tonight Sakura was forced to sit on it. The Uchiha had let go of the girl's hand, as he was standing directly in front of her so she'd have a hard time getting away from him. Not that the girl even tried, she was a bit surprised the dark haired boy had even gone through so much trouble today to get her to hear him out. She licked her lips out of nervousness and sighed. "So what do you want, Sasuke? You know how I feel. I _thought_ I knew how you feel but who the hell am I kidding? You'd never see me as anything besides your annoying teammate who brings you more trouble than she does assistance."

Nothing. Not even a blink came from the Uchiha. The girl's pink hair fell forward as she rested her chin on her hands, looking at the ground. "Why can't I figure you out?" His dark eyes stared at the girl and he hated himself for wanting her so badly. "You always seemed to need protection but all along you could've defended yourself. You tell me you don't want to see me but your eyes beg for my attention." His voice shook just a little as he continued. "Stop lying to me and tell me right now. Do you want me or not?" The girl looked up at the question, eyes wide. "Do I… want you?" She repeated, suddenly feeling very cold.

The boy closed his eyes and gave her a sharp nod. She looked up at him for a while; her face looked as innocent as ever. _Did Uchiha Sasuke just ask me if I want him? _Her thoughts were driving her insane with _what ifs_ and _is this real life? _

The Uchiha didn't open his eyes until he heard her get up. "Do you want me, Sasuke-kun?" The girl asked, standing inches away from him. He breathed in and then analyzed every part of the girl before him. There wasn't one damn thing he didn't want about her. Without words, without any warning whatsoever he grabbed her and he kissed her. Hard and passionate at first, the girl responded almost instantly as if her life had led her to this much awaited moment. It had. The kiss slowly turned into a lip nibbling, warm one and it wasn't until the girl pulled away to get some air that it stopped.

"So what does this mean?" The girl asked after a few seconds of them just staring at one another. The Uchiha gave her his famous smirk and brought her in for another kiss.

"This means you still owe me that milkshake" He whispered into her lips before bringing her into his arms.

**That's it! How was it? Your support makes me sooooo happy. Thank you for reading my first fic; I'll definitely be making more!**


End file.
